The present invention generally relates to locking devices and more particularly to an arrangement for safely connecting to each other a pair of objects so as to avoid the disconnection thereof.
These kinds of arrangements are useful as safety precaution against thefts of the portable objects such as television sets, computers and other valuable pieces of furniture or instruments in case of burglary.
Known devices for the purposes in question usually comprise male and female profiled matching rails, such as of dove-tail cross-section equipped with suitable key locking mechanisms (see for example Swedish Patent No. 8400972-9).
The use of these arrangements is, however, quite cumbersome and inconvenient, mainly for the reason that it calls for most accurate preparation (affixing of the rails onto the respective locations), and that the actual engagement involves careful maneuvering of the sometimes quite heavy portable object (e.g. a TV set) until completing the sliding interlocked engagement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a more simple, quick and easy to handle interlocking arrangement.